


A Night Sky.

by HalfWayToNoWhereFast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of under-age, Pretty Kinky, creepy finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfWayToNoWhereFast/pseuds/HalfWayToNoWhereFast
Summary: Clarke has absolutely no control of her life as things fall apart, Bellamy willingly takes control for her for one night. However, does anything every go to plan for Clarke?





	A Night Sky.

One thing after another, one day after the next is wearing Clarke down. Each small step she makes with a project, a client or a sale seems to be obliterated by being ill, a payment or a... Fucking flood in the gallery.

She stands in three inches of water with Kane and Lincoln as they look around helplessly.

"How the fuck does a ceiling just... Break?!" She asks in fury.

Half the ceiling is on the floor in the lake at their feet, several pipes connecting the ceiling to the floor in the middle of the room, with more metal poles holding up the rest of the ceiling. The water had been shut off for the building but the damage was done.

"We are so fucked." Clarke mutters. Throwing the clipboard in her hands down into the water. 

"Stop cussing, would you. That's not getting us anywhere." Kane huffs and turns to wade over to the exit. 

"Nothing is getting us anywhere, Marcus! Least of all my shitting car. Can you give me a lift home?" She calls after him and he shakes his briefcase at her as he leaves.

"What's wrong with your car?" Lincoln asks, he's been tapping away on his phone, probably to Octavia but has now put it away and is looking at Clarke.

"It won't turn on." She shrugs helplessly and he laughs. "It's not funny. It literally won't start. I swear to God I am this close to quitting life and checking out."

"C'mon." Lincoln jerks his head to the door and gives her a playful shove. "I've got a shift at Grounders so I can take you there and you can drink your pains away." They head to the door then round to where Lincoln's car is parked.

"Is this because O has told you not to let me out of your sight?" Clarke narrows her eyes over the car at Lincoln just before he ducks into the driver's seat. 

"No comment." She climbs in after him and huffs.

"It was one time and I was gone for a month." They buckle up and Lincoln starts the drive with a shrug.

"I mean it was nearly 2 months and you came back with pink hair, a girlfriend and a neck brace."

"The three were totally unrelated and you know it. Besides, I came back. Sometimes you gotta blow off a little steam." Clarke pulls her phone from her jacket pocket and ignores the several messages on her phone and goes straight to Tinder.

"I'm not sure that's the way to do it either, Clarke." Lincoln has glanced down and is now laughing at Clarke's aggressive swiping. "Last time you hooked up with someone for one night, you had to get a restraining order for 6 months." She shoves her phone back into her tight skirt pocket.

At this Clarke angrily turns the radio on.

"Remind me to never tell Octavia anything I don't want you to know. So I can't disappear, I can't hook up with someone I don't know... What can I do to combat the shitnado of my life the past 3 weeks?"

"Drink copious amounts of shitty beer, at the shitty bar I work in." Lincoln suggest and he laughs. "At least until someone can take over Clarke watch for me. It's kinda hard to appease two hot headed women with opposite ideas for running their lives." They've pulled in at Grounders and Clarke is already climbing out of the car.

"Just remember which one of us is the first hot headed woman you met, yeah?" They are crossing the parking lot as Lincoln raises his eyebrows at her.

"Sure, you just remember which ones fulfills desires never before known to man." Clarke heaves exaggeratedly as they enter the bar just in time for Bellamy to nearly collide with them as he lugs a crate of beers out from the back.

"Whom is fulfilling whoms unknownly desires?" Bellamy questions and before Lincoln can say anything Clarke is grinning. 

"Well, funny you should ask, Bellamy. You see," Lincoln is glaring at her as he and Bellamy round the bar and she sits at a bar stool. "The persons in question have in fact come to the recent enlightening knowledge of what anal while using a dildo for vaginal penetration can do to a relationship." Bellamy is now leaning on the bar opposite Clarke with a huge grin on his face.

"It is a maker or breaker to be fair. Monty and Harper I'm assuming?" He suggests.

"Nah, Lincoln and O." As soon as the words leave her mouth, Bellamy is pushing off the bar and yelling to block the words from his ears, Clarke roars with laughter while Lincoln makes his escape to the back room to change into the hideous aqua blue polo shirt for uniform.

"Why?!" Bellamy groans at her, both his hands pulling roughly at the thick mop of curled brown hair on his head.

"Well I suggested that you just reach ever-" 

"Stop!" He bellows and every customer freezes and turns to him. He profusely apologises to them before glaring at Clarke. "Why are you even here at 6 in the evening? Should you not be wining and dining a suit to buy that lovely canvas his wife truly wants?"

"Har-dee-har Grandpa. No everything's gone to shit so I'm here almost as quarantine." Bellamy is starting to unpack the crate of beers and Clarke leans over to grab one, then tugs at her blazer to hang over her stool.

"Quarantine from what?" He asks with a laugh, sliding her a beer mat.

"From myself. As I'm sure you're aware I'm a snowballer so now your sister thinks I'm going to a) run away and return a month later with pink hair, a girlfriend and a neck brace, b) hook up with a weirdo off Tinder and have to file for a restraining order or c) hermit into my duvet for days." The cap is off the beer and Clarke eagerly chugs at least half of it straight away.

"Do you usually do a through c?" Bellamy asks, now crouched behind the bar to restack glasses. Clarke shrugs in reply to his question.

"Nearly two months, not one." Lincoln has reappeared with the ghastly uniform to match Bellamy's and he is instantly flagged down to serve someone.

As the hours ticks by, the bar goes through waves of capacity and eventually when Octavia appears, red faced and hair askew, the bar is buzzing and the lads behind the counter have rows of shots for them that people have paid for.

"Hi! How are you?" Octavia asks straight away, jumping up and leaning across the bar to kiss Bellamy on the cheek and Lincoln on the lips, though Bellamy does snarl when he sees this.

"I'm fine." Clarke says carefully. She has done a lot of thinking in the last 4 hours.

"Are you drunk?" Octavia asks and Clarke shakes her head.

"Nah I feel shit so, I might just go home." They are having to raise their voices over the music and she sees the look O and Lincoln share.

"No. Stay. We'll get some shots. Why don't we go out tonight, properly. We could go to the Mountain." O suggests and Clarke pulls a face. "Come on, I'll send a text and see who is up for it." 

Mountain is the most recent club to pop up in the area, it's not quite dingy but it also isn't classy. The drinks are decent priced and the music is shit but the security are always on the ball and the toilets are relatively clean.

Clarke feels her phone buzz on the bar and assumes that's Octavia's message to the group chat.

"I'm not dressed to go out." Clarke leans over to tell her and Octavia rolls her eyes.

"Just lose the tights and blazer, then undo a few buttons and roll your skirt over a few times." Octavia suggests and Clarke laughs. She pulls her phone out and is surprised to see that Monty, Harper, Jasper, Maya and Raven have already replied in excitement about going out.

Octavia waves her brother down who appears and leans over the bar, his hands gripping the edge on his side and lifting himself up and over so his feet must be dangling.

Clarke can't help but spend a second admiring the way his biceps rippled under his own weight, his olive skin an almost too sharp contrast against the ghastly blue polo shirt. When she looks up again he is already watching her.

"I'll send her a message on my break." Clarke hears Bellamy say and then he nods and looks at the time on his watch. He gets ripped to shreds for still having an 'old man's watch'. "Like 10 minutes?" He then pulls away to carry on serving people. 

Octavia convinces Lincoln to leave them alone responsibly with a bottle of tequila and they end up sneaking out the back to pass it between them while perching on the empty barrels.

"So like, with the car it's under warranty so that's fine, you're not ill anymore at least. What about the gallery?" Octavia swigs and passes the bottle off with a grimace.

"No idea, every saving I had has gone into that place. I don't get how a ceiling can just drop?" Clarke shakes her head and takes a swig, she can feel the top of her head becoming increasingly fuzzy and Octavia must feel the same as she stands up slowly and tells Clarke she is going for some snacks.

Clarke sits on the barrels and knocks her head back on the wall behind her. She almost laughs because it would be so perfect for a cheesy film if she could stare up at the stars but there isn't a single one in the sky.

"Are you contemplating space or yourself?" She knows his voice so doesn't bother turning her head, she hears the tell tale click of his lighter then the stench of smoke. "Because I can help with one of those." The words are slightly muffled so he must be balancing the cigarette between his lips.

"I'm just looking." He makes a sound of acceptance and then moves over to sit on a barrel one over from her. "Like who ever looked up and was like 'yeah you know what I wanna go up there into the blackness with dots of white everywhere'?" She turns her head when he starts laughing to look at him. He has his own head knocked back and looking up.

"Maybe they looked up and thought 'yeah you know what I wanna go up there into that blueness with white puffs'." Now she laughs at him and he turns to her. "I'm sorry things are shit at the moment, if I can do anything to help, just say." She reaches out carefully and plucks the cigarette from his mouth to put in her own.

"Can you fix ceilings?" She asks, lifting the tequila to her mouth.

"I could give it a good go, I'm good with my hands. I didn't know you smoked." He pulls the tequila from her hands carefully covering her hand on the neck of the bottle before removing it so it doesn't slip.

"I don't really. I try not to get addicted to shit." Clarke watches as he neck moves to the three gulps he takes of the tequila.

"Oh?" He's looking at her now and she focuses on the seriousness of his brown doe eyes.

"If I can't even rely on myself then I shouldn't be relying on something else." She tells him and he raises his eyebrows with a nod.

"Logical. Sounds to me like you need to get laid, Griffin." He laughs, stealing his cigarette back, blowing the smoke between them with a chuckle.

"I can't even get that right." Clarke shakes her head and gestures for the bottle again.

"You can't get sex right?" He asks as she takes a small sip this time.

"Oh no, I rock the actual sex. I never manage the whole one night thing." He laughs and she finds herself joining in.

"I see, you get too attached." Bellamy's curls bob on his forehead as he nods, he drops the cigarette and crushes it under his boot.

"Not even that, I'm fine with riding someone until I cum and then walking out. It's them."

"You're just that good, huh?" He half smiles at her and she chuckles.

"Oh yeah, I spent plenty of time with porn as a way to fill the void in my life so I can put my hand to most kinks." He pulls his phone out and sends a text before looking back at her.

"So you don't have any kinks of your own? You just play into everyone else's?" He asks, he is screwing the cap back on the bottle of tequila.

"You know, mine are pretty white girl typical actually." She grins at him with a shrug and he grins back.

"Let me guess: hard and rough with some choking and spanking." She rolls her eyes at him and he laughs, knowing he was right.

"Yeah but in my defense I really mean it. Like there's so many people out there that are supposedly into that but then it's just good sex with some speed and spanking... Like rough-"

"Rough sex should actually hurt. I know what you mean. So you're a proper rough slut then, tears in your eyes, gasping for breath, marked skin?" Bellamy's voice is a little quieter now and Clarke takes the opportunity to glance at his lips, the tequila buzz making her curious.

"Yeah, love a good hickey and ligature mark, me." They both laugh heavily and Clarke waits a second while he looks at his phone again. "How about you Bellamy? I mean we've spent several years in each other's company on a weekly basis if not more, and I don't even know what you like." He presses his phone into his pocket and focuses back on Clarke.

"Well I don't think discussing kinks with your little sister's best friend usually passes the acceptable timing mark of Netflix and pizza. I get off on girls getting off basically, that's my main one." Clarke nods at him and he shrugs. "But then you know, anal, bit of BDSM, roleplay, rough how you said." 

"Whose ass?" The question slips out and Bellamy smirks.

"Context required I think." Bellamy reopens the tequila and takes a long drag, Clarke grins and shrugs.

"You and Echo."

"We're on a break so I'd safely say neither." This surprises Clarke and he shrugs. "It got a bit too meh for me."

"So you broke up with her because you were settling down?" Clarke questions and he rolls his eyes.

"No it was just a bit, she'd go to work, I'd go to work, she'd get home and cook, I'd get home, we'd eat, she laid on her back and I fucked her, she went to sleep." He shrugs again and Clarke finds herself heating up in the face.

"Is that a bad thing? Sounds pretty good." He holds his hands up.

"Don't get me wrong, it was good. Like she made me happy. But I don't know how to explain it."

"It wasn't exciting." Clarke offers and he nods.

"Yeah, like at the start I'd get home and she wouldn't even let me close the door before showing me a picture of a new position and we'd be trying it. And I know it's my age too but..."

"Your age?" 

"Uh huh, Miller says now I've hit 30, I'm desperate to hold onto my youth. Not in a like I'm gagging for 22 year olds, I just-"

"22 and 30 really isn't a big gap." She reminds him and he scoffs.

"Well no but, while I was losing my virginity at 16 you were literally still a kid at 8." She smirks at him now, seeing a little fluster.

"So long as it wasn't an 8 year old you lost it to." He whips his head at her and then shakes it when he sees her smirk.

"Gross."

"To be fair, I lost mine 6 years later." Clarke informs him and his eyebrows shoot up.

"14? Wow."

"I'd just lost my dad and was struggling with major daddy issues." She reaches for the tequila again and sees the question in his eyes. "He was like 23, a trainee doctor and I totally threw myself at him."

"That doesn't make it okay Clarke." He says, his voice gentle and she shrugs.

"I know, but he was staying with us and I literally appeared at his bed in the middle of the night, stripped naked, straddled him and woke him up practically already riding him so it wasn't right on either side." She shrugs. "And it was a 2 year thing. Does that make it better?" 

"Nope." Bellamy shakes his head and grimaces at the thought. "So is daddy issues added to your list of kinks then?" She rolls her eyes at him and he cocks his head at her. "Y'know, having him older, confident, safe." He watches the tick in her jaw.

"Probably the same way you want to care for, protect and support someone younger than you." The insinuation makes his jaw tick this time. "Crazy how our parents always end up fucking us up."

"I think we've done a decent job of making this fucked up on our own, Clarke." His voice is quiet and Clarke cant help but glance down and thankfully see at least some evidence in his pants of the reaction she can feel in hers. Her heart begins to beat a lot faster than before.

"Are you coming tonight?" Clarke stands up and asks, Bellamy studies her. She gets her hands on her tight pencil skirt and lifts it up, then tugs at her black tights underneath, pulling them down as Bellamy watches the change from black fabric to pale skin.

He holds out a hand for her when she takes one foot out of a shoe, his fingers gripping hers tightly. Her bare foot slips back into her shoe before she pulls the tights off completely, drops them on the floor and stands in front of Bellamy, still having her hand gripped. He is tugging her hand toward him slowly and she goes willingly, the tights forgotten on the floor.

He releases her hand to drift his fingers up her sides, grazing the sides of her tits before drifting over to her middle and unbuttoning 3 white buttons. Her hands sitting high on his thighs, squeezing into the tight muscle there.

She lifts her hands to carefully roll the band of her skirt in on itself a few times, her hem creeping up her legs until Bellamy stops her hands.

"Don't go too far." He murmurs, his words are gruff and low.

"Too late." She responds and he wraps his hands around her to cover then squeeze her ass.

"We haven't done anything." He replies, pulling her into him. "Yet." 

The shrill sound of his phone ringing makes them leap apart and he hastily pulls it out and steps away.

Clarke takes these few minutes to gather herself and steady her breathing. Fucking Bellamy Blake. She's known him for over 10 years, he has picked her up from many parties, helped her move, helped decorate. She's cleaned up his face after numerous scrapes, snuck him secrets about Octavia when necessary and has even helped him study for the police recently. Fuck.

As she turns round, Octavia comes barrelling out the back door, closely followed by Lincoln who looks between Clarke and Bellamy rapidly.

"So! Did you call Roma? Have you got us tickets?" Octavia asks Bellamy just as he pushes his phone back into his pocket.

"Yes, all sorted. Fast track and everything, just need to say your names." They all start to head back into the bar and Lincoln stops to discretely point up at a flashing security camera pointed at the barrels.

"You're coming though right, Bell? After you and Lincoln have closed up." Octavia spins round to ask and Bellamy glances down at Clarke. She looks at him but can't take her eyes off his lips.

"Yes, I'll come." The words make Clarke clench between her legs and as Bellamy gestures for her to go through the door after Octavia and Lincoln and before him, his hand slides from the small of her back down and over her ass were he plants a short and sharp smack that make her knees jerk.

The bar stools are full when they go back in so Clarke and Octavia just stand at the bar as the guys pass them over a couple of their lined up shots. Bellamy's fingers brush over Clarke's and when they do the shots he doesn't take his eyes off her. She can feel the heat drifting up her chest and his eyes follow it too.

Octavia makes the plan and Clarke is too distracted by watching Bellamy serve drinks to really be listening. But she does hear that they're waiting for Jasper and Maya to pull up in the taxi that they will jump into and head to the club.

As the minutes tick by, Clarke watches as Bellamy flirts and charms every customer he serves and doesn't look over at her once. Her heart beats so hard she thinks Octavia might be able to hear it. She watches the muscles in his biceps grow and shrink as he shakes cocktails and his fingers move quickly when typing an order into the tablet. Clarke becomes mesmorised each time he cracks a cap off a bottle using a bottle opener tucked away in the back pocket of his jeans, each time it brings her eyes to his ass and she has to cock her head to really appreciate the size and tightness of it.

Clarke has recognised that Bellamy is attractive before, of course. But he's never been that over the top about it, he knows he's good looking and he has always used that but even when he was in his early twenties, she can't recall him ever being topless that many times. When he was it was always easy to appreciate that he was fit and had muscle across his torso and Clarke does know that since training for and passing the tests to become a cop he has upped his work out game. She sees him jog past her flat in the morning when she has slipped out to the balcony to water the plants. There's always a wave of greeting between them but Clarke can't recall him ever being shirtless.

The thoughts just make her thighs clench even more, because if he was fit before the working out... Then how would he look.. And feel now.

Clarke is pulled out of her trance by Octavia whooping about them being outside now, so they rush around and Lincoln takes Clarke's card to pay for her drinks. They wave down to Bellamy who is halfway through filling a pitcher with beer and Clarke can't help but feel a little disappointed when all she gets is a smile and wave before he focuses back on the drink.

They pile into the taxi and Octavia begins ranting and raving about how great their night is going to be.

Maya asks her if she's okay a few tines and Clarke eventually just says she needs a drink, which has Jasper whooping.

It's cold but not too bad while they leave the taxi, the alcohol flowing through her veins helping to numb her. They don't have to stand in line long before a tall, dark woman strides up to them. Clarke recognises her as Roma, someone Bellamy had round frequently but not regularly.

"Hey, Octavia. Come up the front and we can tick you off." Her voice is husky and Clarke can't help but wonder what that voice would sound like when Bellamy was ravishing her.

"Great! There's a few more people coming too so shall I text them and say to just come up front and you'll let them in?" Octavia asks, phone already out and fingers flying.

"Oh I'll be inside, I just came out to see if Bellamy was here yet." She gets to the bouncer who has a tablet in his hand and explains who they are. Octavia gives the rest of their names and the guy pulls back the rope to let them in. "He is coming right?" Roma asks and Octavia grins.

"Yeah, y'know he's on a break with Echo too." The devious smile on Octavia's lips makes Roma smirk.

"Yeah he mentioned earlier when asking about the tickets." The two of them chuckle and Clarke forces herself to smile. "I heard he's finally gotten onto the force too."

Octavia nods, Roma is leading them up a set of stairs and she wiggles her eyebrows.

"There's nothing like a man in uniform." Octavia squeals at Roma's words and pushes through the doors leaving Maya to agree.

"I'm with you. Can you imagine Bellamy's ass in those navy pants. Sorry Jas but we'd have to have a chat." Maya pipes up and Roma laughs.

"Oh don't worry. I'd already be bent over for him if he came in the room in uniform." Jasper admits and even Clarke can't suppress a laugh at that.

"What about you Clarke, would you have the hots for Bellamy in uniform?" Maya asks, they've all stepped through the doors and can see Octavia across the room with a tray if drinks already. 

"I don't know, his mightier than God attitude might ruin it a bit." Clarke forces out, and to be honest it isn't that far from the truth.

When Bellamy is in full snarky, grumpy mood he is a nightmare to be around. They've had many arguments where one of them has grabbed the keys and stormed out. Usually leaving the rest of the group in awkward silence as they sigh.

But now all Clarke can think about is Bellamy sitting on her couch in his navy uniform, legs splayed and his hand rubbing at the bulge between his thighs.

Clarke is pulled from her mind by Octavia shoving a shot into her hand waving to Roma as she walks off into the club.

There's an acrid smell of smoke machine smoke filling the air and fighting with the obnoxious smell of College boy cologne. The air around them starts to smoke out and the music gets louder.

Jasper waves everyone over to the dance floor where he starts dancing in and around the girls, it instantly makes them all laugh and he carries on. 

Octavia regularly heads to the bar and returns with drinks and soon enough Clarke is struggling to keep her eyes open, when she does tear them open she sees more of her friends around her. For a fleeting moment she feels panic about not being aware enough to even notice if her friends had disappeared, that subsides almost immediately when she realises that she doesn't care if she did get abandoned. At least then she could vanish.

 In one of the moments of having her eyes open, Clarke is aware of a set of eyes on her. His dark eyes watching her movements as he runs a hand through his hair.  It's an action she knows well from the darkness and in the pit of her stomach she can feel fear. But right there and then all she can feel is a need deep inside her.

 Clarke leans towards Monty and tells him she's going to the bathroom.

She leaves the dance floor and pushes past the boy watching her, out the doors and into the corridor by the stairs and the toilets.

He's behind her in a flash, pushing her into the wall roughly.

"Did you miss me?" He asks and she wants to say no, but she can feel that dark part inside of her encouraging her so she turns around in his arms. "You were watching me as much as I was watching you."

Now she's closer to him, she can see how dark his eyes have become, the anger inside them and she feels her panic rising.

"You've made me wait so long, Clarke. To be close to you again, to touch you." His hands are on her hips and gripping hard so a squeak leaves her mouth. He silences it with a rough kiss, his teeth biting sharply into her lip until she can taste blood.

Her hands are torn between pushing his bruising hands away from her hips and pushing his face away from her lips.

"Don't baby, I remember you like my marks on you. To remember me when I'm gone." She grunts then, only to be silenced by his crushing mouth again, her panic rising into full fear as she starts to kick out her legs.

He's off her in an instant. Against the wall opposite and then on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lincoln is furious, there's veins protruding across his neck and head as he stands between them.

"I-I'm sorry. I got caught up in it and I changed my mind." Clarke hates how terrified her voice sounds. Lincoln is pulling the boy to his feet.

"You have a fucking right to change your mind Clarke." Lincoln is seething, his hands tightening where they're precariously close to his neck.

"What's going on?" Clarke head whips to the side where Bellamy has appeared at the top of the stairs with Roma. His eyes darting around the scene.

"She wanted it! She's been eyeing me up all fucking night." Finn seethes, pushing against Lincoln, his fist colliding with the bigger man's jaw.

"She has a restraining order you piece of shit." Lincoln growls, tossing Finn sideways with ease as the boy crumbles to the floor.

"She wants me. Don't you Clarke? I know how you like it, remember. We were so good." Bellamy at this point leans down and pulls the boy to his feet.

"Clearly you weren't." He says, his voice totally calm as he clenches Fin's ratty shirt.

"She wanted it, she came out here with her ass swaying. She wanted me." Finn is trying to get his hands on Bellamy now, but the taller man is practically batting the hands away without flinching.

"You said it yourself. Wanted. Past tense." Bellamy turns and tells Roma to get the bouncers and she scuttles down the stairs.

"It's okay baby." Finn is leaning around Bellamy now, trying to catch Clarke's eye as she stands behind Lincoln. "I'll find you again. I promise. I always will. Even when you look in the mirror and my bruises have gone. I love you." He sends a rocketing punch at Bellamy on the last word and it momentarily makes him stagger back a pace, before in a blur Finn is face first on the floor with his arms behind his back and Bellamy's knee holding him down.

Clarke's hands move to her hips and she grips herself tightly, the sensation causing an ache where his fingertips have bruised her.

The bouncers practically pull Finn down the stairs and Lincoln moves to speak hurriedly to Roma who then goes down the stairs too.

Clarke watches as both Bellamy and Lincoln turn to face her. She can't look at either of them.

"You're spiraling Clarke. You know that right?" There's no anger in Lincoln's voice, only pain and worry.

"Whether she's spiraling or not, that bastard assaulted her, Linc. We can give her an intervention tomorrow." Bellamy moves away from Lincoln towards Clarke, a hand drifting up to tuck hair away from her face. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asks, for a moment she looks him in the eye and wonders what that would entail.

"He bruised my hips." Is what Clarke says. And Bellamy moves his hands to her hips, gently pushing her hands out of the way.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here quicker." She can feel both the burn of his words and the burning heat of his hands through her clothes. "I'll take you home." He turns to speak to Lincoln but she takes a deep steadying breath.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay, destroy my sudden soberness and dance." She sounds more sure than she feels and eventually Lincoln pulls the door open for her to go back in. "Do not tell O this happened." 

* * *

Clarke is painfully aware that Bellamy and Lincoln are barely drinking and hardly dancing. She can feel her own buzz slipping back and the pains in her chest are non existent. She moves over to Lincoln with two shots.

"Please stop. I'm safe. I'm spiraling with alcohol and friends. I won't leave this circle without someone. Drink." He stares at her before reluctantly take a shit glass from her hand and they drink it together. 

Clarke declares the next round is on her and she makes a point to Lincoln and Bellamy's watchful eyes of pulling Maya, Harper and Monty with her.

They stand in line at the bar and wait relatively patiently with only minimal elbows.

"So, how long can we expect you two to actually stay out before slinking off together?" Clarke asks Monty and Harper and they both laugh.

"We're out. We are out in a supportive linked group of friends to prevent the disappearance of a certain someone, so you can bet we are staying all night. Oh, what are we getting?" Harper replies and then guides Clarke back to the bar.

Clarke gives her order and then turns back to face her friends though her eyes drift pass them to see the head of messy curls stooped slightly, she leans and then sees Roma. One hand on his chest as she speaks directly in her ear.

Monty decides he is least likely of all to drop the tray so he carries it while the girls move people out the way so he can carry it back to the group. When Clarke gets closer she becomes aware of Roma's other hand on Bellamy's wrist... But his hands are both planted firmly in the back pockets of his jeans. As she slips into the group and everyone whoops her name for the amount of alcohol she has bought, Bellamy leans down and speaks to Roma. They laugh for a second and then she walks away from the group.

Maya hands out the drinks and when both Clarke and Bellamy have their drinks, Clarke pulls her phone out and types a quick text to him.

_When you open this, can you escort me to the bathroom please? No rush. -C_

Her phones slips back into her skirt pocket and she uses her now free hand to accept the shot being given to her, it's relatively impressive how in sync the group downs their shots and Clarke takes a second to check that Lincoln has listened and is enjoying himself. She can see he still has one eye on her but he at least now has his arms wrapped around Octavia as they are dancing.

"Hey." She jumps a little at the sudden voice in her ear and hand on her back but she looks across so quickly that her cheek brushes against Bellamy's as he leans back from her, his phone in hand. 

"Oh, now, you sure?" She asks and he smiles, his hand wrapping around her wrist and beginning to lead her out the crowd. 

When they're outside he releases her wrist and gestures towards the ladies.

"I'll wait here, take your time." He moves to lean against the wall just across from the ladies door and Clarke watches how he crosses his arms and plants his feet, glancing up and down the space.

"I don't need a wee." She tells him and he raises his eyebrows.

"That's fine, I'll wait for you." He says it without missing a beat and she rolls her eyes.

"You may be the only man on Earth that doesn't get grossed out about waiting for a girl to shit as he stands outside." He laughs gently and shrugs. She leans against the wall beside him, a foot away.

"I'd know you were safe so it's fine." He shrugs again, unfolding his arms to tuck into his pockets.

"Where'd Roma go?" The words are small and for whatever reason they make Bellamy turn his head to look at her.

"Working, I assume." She can tell his words have been chosen carefully.

"Are you waiting for her to finish work?" Clarke can hear the wobble in her voice, so she's sure he must hear it too. He turns sideways, leaning a bicep on the wall.

"I'm going to be here until you go home, if that's what you're thinking about." He dips his head until her blues meet his browns. "In fact, I'd rather you went home with Octavia so then at least Lincoln's with you."

"That's not what I'm thinking about." She steadies her gaze on him and his deep brown eyes narrow for a second.

"Indulge me then." His voice has changed, only a little but enough for Clarke to notice.

"I just- I'm thinking that when Finm had his hands on my hips it felt like cement but when you did, it felt like a good burn." She doesn't know if the words make sense but she sees Bellamy's deep inhale before he speaks.

"Probably because I wasn't trying to break your bones."

"I think it'd feel the same." His whole throat rolls as he swallows and Clarke suddenly can only imagine how it feels when her lips are on him. "The same burn I mean."

"The good burn?" He questions, a hand lifting to push his fingers through his curls, though they just flop back into the same position. 

"Really good. Probably similar to how your skin would feel when I'm biting into your shoulder." She knows it's the alcohol pushing the words out her mouth but it's all true and he swears under his breath. She catches his hands in hers and brings them to her hips, he tightens immediately and she sighs. Bellamy pushes her back against the wall and crowds her in, the lights obscured because of his height.

"Clarke." The name is strained on his tongue and she can't help reaching up to rest her hands on his shoulders, then pull down so his ear rests on her lips.

"Can I?" She asks and he nods against her, her fingers slip to the collar of his shirt and pull it along to bare his golden skin. She presses a kiss there first before opening her mouth and dragging her teeth along his skin. Clarke feels his stuttered breath and the tightening of his fingers.

When her teeth catch the skin of his shoulder and bite down, Bellamy turns his face and breathes heavily into her neck.

"Clarke, I'm happy to be used for your spiraling tonight, but if you're going to regret this then we have to stop." His words are soft and she releases his skin to push him back to see his face.

"Bellamy, I really want to do dirty, unspeakable things with you tonight and pretend it never happened tomorrow." He studies her for a second before laughing gently, she laughs too.

"Well then, fuck how long until everyone leaves?" He glances at his watch and grunts. "Forty-five minutes until we get kicked out." Bellamy leans back to study her face, his eyes linger on her lips and Clarke wraps a hand around the back of his neck to pull their lips together.

He makes a soft sound in the back of his throat when their lips press against each other and then his hands are on her hips and his lips open against hers. His tongue pressing in straight away and finding hers. When they run out of breath from the lazy kissing, he catches her bottom lip in his teeth and bites down enough that she moans.

"Please touch me all night." She begs and he grins, hands slipping round to squeeze her ass and pull her against him, she can feel the hard length against her jeans and hums.

"I did say I was good with my hands." His voice is husky and she feels her own breath catch as his hands tighten again, roughly so she inhales sharply. "In fact I'd say it would be next to impossible to keep my hands off you now." 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a few chapters for this, letting kink memes run wild oops. -K


End file.
